Bloody Bride
by Park Young Rin
Summary: “Kumohon…. Jangan menangis Hitsugaya-kun..” bisik Hinamori lemah sambil mengusap rambut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengangguk. My second HitsuHina Fict, slight IchiRuki. WARNING : Death Content! Read n’ Review please..


Moshi-moshi…

Karoru iseng bikin One-shot lagi nih..

Gomen buat yang ngrasa idenya dicuri. Karoru nyadar cerita ini emang pasaran.. TAPI KARORU GAK JIPLAK PLOT ATO IDE KALIAN!!!! Karoru baru aja dapet ilham en langsung Karoru ketik.. Jadinya kaya gini deh…

Disclaimer : Kubo Tite-sensei.. Berikanlah Hitsugaya-kun padaku..-puppy eyes-(ditabokin fansnya Hitsu-kun)

Summary : _"Kumohon…. Jangan menangis Hitsugaya-kun.." bisik Hinamori lemah sambil mengusap rambut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengangguk. My second HitsuHina Fict, slight IchiRuki. WARNING : Death Content!! Read n' Review please.._

_Bloody Bride_

_by : . Karoru. Charlotte. Cullen._

_a Bleach fanfiction_

_Pairings : HitsuHina, Slight IchiRuki_

"Bagaimana ini, Rukia-chan??" tanya seorang gadis bermata hazel itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia bingung. Gadis itu memandangnya dengan perasaan panik.

"Bagaimana kalau aku merusaknya nanti? Ini hari pentingku.. AKu tidak ingin menghancurkannya." kata gadis itu panjang lebar.

"Dengar Hinamori. Kau hanya harus berjalan ke altar, dan mengucapkan janji setia. Apa susahnya?" tanya Rukia santai sambil membetulkan _lace_ Hinamori. Hinamori mendengus.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku mengacaukannya? Kalau aku tersandung saat berjalan, Atau suaraku hilang saat harus mengucapkan janji itu?" Hinamori menghujani Rukia pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutnya adalah hal yang bodoh.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, bodoh. Kau hanya harus berpikir kalau Hitsugaya-kun menunggumu di sana. Hanya itu. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya, walaupun tidak separah kau." goda Rukia sambil melirik ke arah cincin yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Rukia tersenyum kecil.

"Iya,iya.. Baiklah.. Aku mengerti." ujar Hinamori dengan nada menyerah. Hari ini dia terlihat sangat anggun dengan baju berwarna putih dan buket bunga mawar putih yang dibawanya juga sangatlah serasi. Rambut cokelatnya disanggul dan diberi hiasan bunga berwarna putih yang menambah keserasian gaun yang dipakainya itu.

"Oi, Rukia!" seru seseorang. Rukia dan Hinamori menoleh dan melihat seseorang yang sedang menggandeng anak kecil berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ichigo, ada apa?" tanya Rukia bingung. Rukia berjalan ke arahnya dan anak kecil itu menarik gaun Rukia.

"Kaa-chan.." panggil anak itu. Rukia menunduk dan menggendong anak itu.

"Ada apa, Akihiro?" tanya Rukia. Akihiro cemberut.

"Otou-chan jahat! Akihiro nggak boleh makan makanan yang ada di sana!" protes Akihiro sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur. Rukia tertawa.

"Kau boleh memakannya. Tapi nanti, Akihiro. Apa Otousan mengatakan hal itu padamu tadi?" tanya Rukia lembut. Akihiro menggeleng dan menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan pada anakmu, hah?" kata Rukia dengan sedikit sentuhan _death glare_ kelebihannya. Ichigo memalingkan muka dan mengangkat bahu. Rukia menurunkan Akihiro dari gendongannya lalu berjalan menuju Ichigo.

"Dasar! Siapa yang memakaikan dasi mu? Karin-chan?" maki Rukia sambil membetulkan dasi Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam sambil memperhatikan tangan Rukia yang membetulkan penampilannya. Setelah merapikan dasi putih Ichigo dan jas abu-abunya. Rukia merapikan pakaian Akihiro.

"Siapa yang memakaikanmu baju ini, Akihiro?" tanya Rukia. Tangan mungil Akihiro menunjuk ke arah Ichigo. Rukia mendelik.

"Benarkah kau yang memakaikan baju ke Akihiro?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tantang Ichigo. Rukia menggeleng.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau kau yang memilih baju ini. Baju ini sangat cocok untuknya." puji Rukia. Sekilas kalau Rukia tidak memperhatikan wajah Ichigo pasti Rukia tidak akan melihat semburat merah yang muncul sekilas di wajah Ichigo. Rukia tertawa.

"Akihiro, tunggulah di luar, Kaa-chan akan segera menyusul kalian berdua." kata Rukia setelah merapikan penampilan anaknya itu. Akihiro mengangguk dan berlari ke arah Ichigo, memeluk kaki Ichigo; karena dia agak pendek untuk ukuran anak berumur 3 tahun.

"Kutunggu di luar." kata Ichigo sambil meraup Akihiro ke dalam gendongannya. Rukia mengangguk. Setelah mengecup bibir Rukia sebentar dan Akihiro memeluknya, Ichigo dan Akihiro keluar dari dressing room Hinamori.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." ujar Rukia pada Hinamori. Hinamori menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku menyukai Akihiro-kun, dia sangat lucu" kata Hinamori. Rukia mengangguk sambil merapikan penampilan Hinamori lagi.

"Kau benar. Dia anak termanis di dunia ini." sahut Rukia. Ada secercah nada bangga dan kasih sayang dari nada bicara Rukia saat membicarakan anak semata wayangnya itu

"Baiklah, Kau sudah selesai!" seru Rukia senang. Hinamori tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Rukia-chan." kata Hinamori tulus, Rukia tersenyum.

"Ganbatte, Momo-chan." balas Rukia. Hinamori mengangguk.

Saat mereka keluar dari dressing room, Ichigo dan Akihiro masih menunggu mereka.

"Momo-chan lucu!" seru Akihiro saat melihat penampilan Hinamori. Hinamori membungkuk.

"Lucu bagaimana?" tanya Hinamori sambil mencubit pipi Akihiro.

"Dia hanya bisa memuji orang dengan sebutan 'lucu' tidak bisa yang lain. Aneh memang, tapi itu mungkin adalah _trademark_ nya." jelas Rukia. Hinamori tersenyum cerah.

"Arigatou, Akihiro-kun" balas Hinamori. Akihiro senyum lima jari.

"Kau siap?" tanya Rukia. Hinamori mengangguk pelan.

"Kuharap." jawab Hinamori.

Saat pintu gereja terbuka, _Wedding March_ langsung terdengar mengalun dengan lembut. Hinamori menarik nafas dan berjalan pelan-pelan menuju altar. Dia bisa melihatnya..

Hitsugaya Toushirou…

Hari ini dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan pakaian serba putih, Wajahnya tetap tenang seperti biasa tetapi raut wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Hinamori tersenyum cemerlang ke arahnya dan Hitsugaya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Saat sampai di depan altar, Hitsugaya mengulurkan tangan dan Hinamori menyambut uluran tangan Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum, air mata kebahagiaan menggenang di bola mata hazel Hinamori.

Saat pengucapan janji setia..

"Apakah anda, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Bersedia menerima Hinamori Momo sebagai istri anda, mulai sekarang sampai selamanya, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah Hinamori dan menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar meyakinkan.

"Aku bersedia." jawab Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya melirik ke arah Hinamori dan melihat Hinamori sudah hampir menangis.

"Apakah anda, Hinamori Momo. Bersedia menerima Hitsugaya Toushirou sebagai suami anda, mulai sekarang sampai selamanya, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya pendeta. Hinamori menarik napas dan mulai menjawab.

"Aku ber-

Belum sempat Hinamori menjawab janji setia itu, pintu gereja sudah dibuka dengan keras dan kasar sampai-sampai semua tamu yang datang ke acara pemberkatan itu menoleh.

"Isai-kun?" tanya Hinamori dalam hati.

"Kau sungguh kejam, Momo. Masa kau tidak mengundangku ke acara pernikahanmu??" Hisagi berteriak dengan lantang, lalu tertawa mengerikan.

"Tunggu dulu, Isai-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinamori. Secercah nada ketakutan terdengar dari nada bicara Hinamori. Hitsugaya terlihat bingung.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu, Momo. Apa aku tidak boleh datang ke acara pernikahan pacarku sendiri??" tanya Hisagi masih dengan nada mengancam. Hinamori terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku bukan kekasihmu lagi Isai-kun! Aku membencimu!" bentak Hinamori. Air matanya berubah menjadi air mata kemarahan.

"Jangan begitu, Momo-kun.." kata Hisagi tenang. Amarah Hinamori memuncak. Saat hendak berlari ke arah Hisagi untuk menampar Hisagi, lengan Hitsugaya memeluk pinggang Hinamori dengan lembut.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya." bisik Hitsugaya. Hinamori memberontak.

"Tidak! Aku yang harus mengurusnya. Biar aku membunuhnya, Hitsugaya-kun!!" seru Hinamori. Mendengar perkataan Hinamori, tawa Hisagi berderai mengerikan.

"Kau? Membunuhku? Tidak mungkin Momo, kau masih mencintaiku!" balas Hisagi sambil menyeringai.

"Omong Kosong! Kau pria brengsek dan aku tidak pernah mencintaimu sedikitpun Hisagi!!" bentak Hinamori.

"Sudahlah, Hinamori. Aku yang akan membunuhnya." kata Hitsugaya sambil mendelik ke arah Hisagi. Hisagi balas menatap Hitsugaya dengan pandangan menantang.

"Kau akan membunuhku? Tidak mungkin, _Shirou-chan_!!!" ejek Hisagi sambil menyemburkan nama kecil Hitsugaya. Suhu ruangan langsung berubah drastis. Dan langsung saja Hitsugaya berada 1 meter di depan Hisagi. Hinamori jatuh tertunduk, memeluk kedua lengannya dan menangis. Rukia langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Sementara Ichigo meraup Akihiro ke dalam pelukannya dengan sikap protektif. Para tamu langsung menghindar untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Sekali lagi kau membuat Hinamori, menangis. Kau akan kukubur hidup-hidup, Shuuhei" ancam Hitsugaya. Hisagi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Kurasa.." ujar Hisagi sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya. "Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Hitsugaya." tambahnya sambil mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke pelatuk. Hitsugaya tidak bergeming sedikitpun, seperti sudah pasrah pada nasib.

"Karena, saat aku membuatnya menangis lagi.." Hisagi mengeraskan suaranya.

"KAU SUDAH MEMBUSUK DI KUBURANMU!!!" teriaknya sambil tertawa.

"TIDAKKK!!!" jeritan samar-samar itu terdengar sangatlah pelik

DOOORRRRR….

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Mengapa dia menangis??_

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?_

"HINAMORI!!!" jerit Hitsugaya.

"Momo! Kumohon! Bangunlah!!" Kali ini Hisagi yang menjerit.

"Momo-chan.." itu suara tangisan Akihiro.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?_

_Mengapa mereka semua terlihat sedih?_

"Kumohon Hinamori, bukalah matamu!!" jeritan Hitsugaya terdengar sangat pelik..

"Hi….Hitsu….Hitsugaya-kun…" panggil Hinamori. Hitsugaya membuka matanya dan melihat Hinamori yang memandang ke arahnya.

"Hinamori! Syukurlah kau masih hidup!!" bisik Hitsugaya. Hinamori tergolek lemah dalam pelukan Hitsugaya. Gaun pengantin putihnya kini ternodai oleh darah yang mengalir dari bagian vital perut Hinamori.

"Kumohon…. Jangan menangis Hitsugaya-kun.." bisik Hinamori lemah sambil mengusap rambut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Asal kau tetap disini." jawab Hitsugaya. Hinamori tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi.." kata Hinamori lembut.

"Jangan.." tolak Hitsugaya.

"Aishiteru, Shirou-chan" bisik Hinamori.

"Aishiteru, Momo-kun.." balas Hitsugaya.

"Ngg, Shirou-chan.." panggil Hinamori saat kelopak matanya sudah memberat.

"Hn?"

"Aku bersedia.." bisik Hinamori untuk terakhir kali. Tangan Hinamori pun tergolek lemah.

"HINAMORIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jerit Hitsugaya memanggil nama Hinamori yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Kumohon Hinamori, sadarlah! Kumohon! Hinamori! Hinamori!!" jerit Hitsugaya sambil terus memeluk tubuh Hinamori yang sudah tidak bernyawa, walaupun matanya sudah tertutup, tetapi senyuman itu tetap terpasang dengan indah di wajahnya yang sudah dingin itu.

"Aishiteru, Momo-kun!"

----.O.W.A.R.I.----

Konbanwa Minna!!!! Oneshot Karoru yang ke 5 nih!! YAY!!-nyalain kembang api-. Oh iya! jangan lupa poll buat ending 'Bukan Cinderella' di profilku, poll ya.. Ending story ini bergantung pada polling yang masuk..

Review Please..


End file.
